


Warmth

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: An early morning conversation
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Hollow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 593





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up continuing this. Don't know how much I plan to write for this series tbh.  
> Dream's POV

The war for L'manburg was a lot more involved than the war for their independence had been. There were spies and plans and strategies put into place that was nowhere near what he was used to. He was used to just going out, swords swinging, coming up with shit on the fly, not planning for months, and lurking in the shadows. He especially wasn't used to... comfort. Sure, he'd seen George and Sapnap upset plenty of times, and he'd give them some words of encouragement, maybe a hug or two, and everything would be right as rain. He wasn't- he wasn't prepared for Technoblade, though. He was strong and stoic, and usually so damned emotionless he'd have better luck with a brick wall. Dream guessed that everyone had their breaking point, and this was his.

It was an entirely new experience for him to be walking Techno home- to _his_ home. The poor man was still shaking (which, he didn't think the man had even noticed. It honestly concerned him.) The last time he and Techno had really talked, face-to-face, was off-server, during the Championships. Sure, the man had been a communication buffer between him and Pogtopia, but that wasn't- that didn't really count.

It wasn't long before they reached where he had been staying. It was humble, but definitely not big enough for more than a couple of people. Techno looked up at him, then, red-rimmed eyes still glistening with unshed tears. There were deep, purple bags under his eyes, and his fave was still speckled with long dried blood. His hair was all over the place, ratty and hardly contained within his usual long braid.

"You tired?" he queried softly, making sure to keep his voice gentle. He didn't want to spook him, after all. Techno merely nodded, a lone tear carving its way through dirt and blood. Dream gave him a small smile that, he hoped, was reassuring (he was trying his best- he had no idea what he was doing.)

Inside, he led Techno to his bedroom, intent on letting the man sleep there. He helped him remove his armor and lay down, but, when he turned to leave, a hooved hand gripping the fabric of his bloodied green sweater held him back.

"Stay?" He heard the man whisper. "I just..." if he said anything else, Dream didn't hear it.

"Of course." he'd never seen him so vulnerable before, and he'd get Wilbur back for this- he had to (he couldn't blame Tommy. He was so young, just following orders. It wasn't his fault.) Like that, they both fell asleep, Techno tucked under Dream's arm once more.

Dream was awoken by the sunlight filtering in through his window, directly into his eyes. Technoblade was shielded from this, as he had his head buried in his hoodie and scarf. Both of them were still filthy from yesterday's battle; they'd need to clean off in a nearby river (and he'd need to change his sheets.) It was certainly... different, waking up with a warm body pressed against his- definitely something he wasn't used to, at all. Even with is friends, they never did anything more than hug or lean on each other, but, he had to admit, this was kind of nice. Although, he guessed he could count Techno as a friend, now. Maybe? He wasn't really sure how that worked (he may be an extrovert, but he was still socially incompetent.) He knew he cared for the man's wellbeing, at least.

It wasn't long before the pink-haired man stirred, grunting in sleep-induced confusion. He watched as the man lifted his head away from his chest, slowly blinking his tired eyed, gaining awareness bit by bit (he had always figured the Technoblade would be the kind of person to be awake and aware immediately, no matter what, but they did have a Nether of a battle yesterday. Perhaps today was an outlier.)

"Dream?" his voice was deep and gravelly, still clinging onto the remnants of rest.

"Yeah," he said gently, unwilling to break the still peaceful atmosphere.

"I-" the hybrid paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing. "Thanks, I guess." Dream merely hummed in response.

"'Course. It's what friends are for."

"We're friends?" He sounded stunned, body suddenly tense. Did he go too far in assuming? Did he cross a line?

"I-I mean-" He stuttered. "If you want," he nearly whispered, embarrassed at how awfully he'd messed this conversation up (like he _always_ did.) Techno buried his face back in his sweater, and Dream could feel the man's small smile. Was he okay in assuming then? Notch, he was so confused.

"Yeah, I'd like that." It was muffled, and he felt more than heard it, but it made him grin nonetheless. He was friends with Technoblade! That was, as he fondly remembered Tommy always saying, pretty 'pogchamp' (no, he didn't really know what that meant. Tommy and Tubbo both had a strange vocabulary.) They sat in peaceful silence for a while longer, basking in the comfort of a newly formed friendship.

"We should probably wash off, soon." He heard Techno snort.

"I think my cloak is ruined." Dream gave his signature wheeze, burning his face in the other man's hair.

'Where's your crown?" It had been a while since he had seen him wear it; he hadn't even thought about it until now.

"I think it's back in- back in Pogtopia." The room felt heavy now. Damn it, he fucked up again.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," he yawned. "I think Phil said he was gonna get me a new one, anyway." It had been a minute since he had heard that name mentioned.

"How's Phil been? Still working on his big Netber project?" Techno hummed.

"Some'th'n' li' tha'," he slurred, falling back into the warm clutches of slumber. Dream chuckled.

"No, nope, we're getting up. It's bath time." He tried to shive the other man a bit to jostle him into following him up. Instead, he just groaned (astonishingly dramatically.)

"Five more minutes..."

"No can do, Mr.Blade! We've got a long day ahead of us!"

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> on a related note, I'm in a creative writing class and I had forgotten, somehow, that we had to turn our 'freewrites' in, and all I had was this series. So, like the genius I was, I changed up some of the names and just WENT with it RIP


End file.
